This invention relates to closure plug assemblies for the pressure testing of liquid drain and vent plumbing systems, particularly sewer pipe systems including a soil pipe.
During the construction of single and multi-story buildings, the plumbing codes require the plumber to run a pressure test on the installed plumbing lines to make certain that they do not leak. Conventionally, the plumbing line has a Y or T connection adjacent its lower end enabling access for periodic cleaning. Advantage is taken of the access opening thus provided for insertion of the testing apparatus.
Such apparatus comprises a plug which is placed removably in the soil pipe in sealed relation thereto. The pipe above the plug then is filled with water, to a height of 3 or 4 stories in a multi-storied building, and the plumbing inspected for leaks. At the conclusion of the test the plug is rendered inoperative, the system drained, and the plug removed.
The plug employed in the conventional test apparatus normally is a pneumatically inflatable plug, as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Svirsky 2,279,257, 2,299,116 and 2,299,434; Garcia 3,241,571; Roberson, Sr. 4,203,473.
The prior art test assemblies of the class under consideration are characterized by one or more deficiencies, principal among which is the fact that they are relatively complicated in construction, require especially fabricated parts, and consequently are expensive to manufacture.
Additionally, in many instances they are prone to leak, especially upon draining the tested plumbing system; are relatively difficult to install and remove; in some instances do not serve as a barrier for objects accidentally dropped in the pipe; are slow to fill and drain during the test operation; and, in some instances and under some conditions themselves are prone to be dislodged and accidentally washed down into the sewer.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a closure plug assembly for pressure testing liquid drain and vent plumbing pipe systems which overcomes the foregoing and other problems, and provides a simple, easily applied, efficiently used apparatus for the indicated purpose which can be fabricated simply and inexpensively from readily available components.
Briefly stated, the closure plug assembly characterized by the foregoing advantages comprises a cap sub-assembly and sealing means for releasably securing the cap sub-assembly across a test opening in a T or Y test section of a plumbing system, in sealed relation thereto. Plug means is removably insertable in the plumbing system adjacent the test opening for damming the upstream flow of liquid. Link means is connected to the plug means for removing the same at the conclusion of the testing operation. A valve port is present in the cap sub-assembly for filling the plumbing system with test liquid under pressure during the testing operation and, preferably, for draining it at the conclusion of the test.